metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Four of a Kind
Four of a Kind is the sixteenth chapter of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations. It is a tribute to Kamen Rider Blade. Synopsis When Samus is tasked by Sakuya Tachibana to look for his lost friend, Kazuma Kenzaki. Tachibana later realizes that the Kenzaki he once knew lost his humanity, even trying in vain to reason with him has becoming more difficult. Meanwhile, Ridley once again returns to settle the score with Samus, but Kenzaki refuses to allow it. Full story to be added Featured Characters Party *Samus Aran *Mitsuzane Kureshima (Kamen Rider Ryugen/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin II) *Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) *Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) *Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) *Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) New Party Members *Sakuya Tachibana (Kamen Rider Garren) *Keisuke Nago (Kamen Rider IXA) *Shintaro Goto (Kamen Rider Birth) *Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Enemies Lesser monsters *Darkroaches Bosses *Libra Zodiarts *Kazuma Kenzaki **Kamen Rider Blade (first encounter) **Joker Undead Navy ver. (second encounter) *Ridley (fourth encounter) New Upgrades *Improved Space Jump *Plasma Beam Trivia *This chapter marks the return of Mitsuzane Kureshima as Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin. As a result, his ability perimeter when he once used the Genesis Driver has been toned down to distinguish how he fights in the said Rider Form from his brother. **And of that note, this chapters marks the first time where both Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin appear at the same time since episode 36 of Kamen Rider Gaim. *"Four of a Kind" in a poker game refers to a poker hand such as 9♣ 9♠ 9♦ 9♥ J♥, that contains all four cards of one rank and any other (unmatched) card. *How Ryugen's Lockseed becomes drained of its energy turning it black and white is similar to Kamen Rider Necrom's time limit during transformation. Unlike Necrom, Ryugen's Budou Lockseed becomes forever inaccessible, thus requiring a fruit of Helheim plus a Sengoku Driver for Mitsuzane to obtain a new Budou Lockseed. *The way the Libra Zodiarts begs for his life while at the mercy at Samus before screaming frantically to his death is similar to Tachibana screaming in fear after being put to a corner by the Trilobite Undead from Kamen Rider Blade's 7th episode. **Conversely, both Tachibana and Kouhei Hayami, the Libra Zodiarts' alter-ego are played by the same actor, Kousei Amano, though Amano's role during Kamen Rider Blade was still Hironari Amano. *Mitsuzane breaks the fourth wall twice throughout the chapter in the following instances: **First when he is about to slash the Navy Joker Undead, he comments that his villainous character was in fact boring to the point blaming his series' main writer, and his disappointment for not being a playable character in the Battride War games, the more recent being the Battride War Genesis. **The second one is when Samus smothers Mitsuzane with her breasts; where he asks the reader to imagine themselves the same way he felt, at the same time screams (while mentioning Gen Urobuchi again) with phrase "Ondurur uragitta ndisukaa?!" when Samus pushed her chest so hard on Mitsuzane's face before he literally passed out. This fourth wall break is a reference to Mahiro Takasugi's character in a Febreeze commercial prior to Kamen Rider Gaim, where he is seen holding and is about to kiss a pillow. ***The said phrase was a well-known meme in Japan due to Takayuki Tsubaki's (Kenzaki's actor) his emotion-slurred speech, this accent is caled the "Ondul" language, or the Ondulish. Category:Fanfic Chapter Category:Fanfic Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations